So Sorry
by Chachakim
Summary: Maaf tidal bisa buat summary
1. Chapter 1

So Sorry

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Lee Jeno

Other Cast :

Ten Chittapon

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Cast akan bertambah seiting waktu

GS for UKE

Chapter 1

Seoul 2001

Yua menatap suaminya yang sedang mengepak barang kedalam koper "aku akan segera kembali yuta-kun" Yuta hanya diam menatap sayu Taeyong suaminya "yeobo.." tidak mendapat respon Taeyong mengguncang pelan pundak kecil istrinya , Yuta tersadar kemudian menangkup wajah taeyrong dengan kedua tangannya "kau memang harus kembali yongi , ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu menunggumu sayang " Taeyong langsung membawa Yuta kedalam pelukannya Yuta menggenggam erat kemeja yang dikenakan taeyong setetes air menetes dari mata indahnya , "kau harus cepat kembali untukku Dan jeno" Yuta melepas pelukan Taeyong "kau jangan khawatir sayang , apa kau dan jeno akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?" Yuta mengagguk "aku akan baik, sebelum pergi temui Jeno mungkin saat bangun besok pagi dia akan mencari appanya" Taeyong menggangguk lalu menuju kamar jagoan kecilnya dikamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat seorang bayi berusia 1 tahun sedang tidur tengkurap dengan dua guling di setiap tersenyum melihat posisi tidur putranya ia duduk di kasur tempat Jeno tidur "sayang maafkan appa yang harus pergi meninggalkanmu , mungkin appa akan sedikit lama ,appa harap jeno tidak nakal dan tidak merepotkan eomma , Jeno harus jadi anak baik appa sayang jeno" Taeyong menciumi seluruh wajah jeno dan terakhir ia mencium tangan mungil berisi milik jeno "appa mengandalkan jeno untuk menjaga eomma ,saranghae jeno...appa menyanyangimu" setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong benar-benar meninggalkan jeno. Ketika ia keluar kamar ia mendapati yuta yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu seraya mengusap air matanya "sayang kumohon jangan menangis, kau membuatku berat untuk pergi" ujar Taeyong "maaf yongi aku sering emsional akhir-akhir ini , pergilah sebelum aku melarangmu" yuta menyuru taeyong pergi namun tangnnya masih memengan erat pergelangan tangan Taeyong "bahkan kau masih menahanku sayang" ucap taeyong "ah..mian sekarang aku sudah melepasmu pergilah tae " taeyong menatap yuta agak lama lalu melangkah pergi namun baru beberapa langkah taeyong berbalik lalu memeluk yuta "aku tidak bisa yuta benar-benar tidak bisa ,aku terlalu mencintaimu dan jeno " yuta menangis dipelukan taeyong "tapi kau harus pergi yongi kau harus cepat pergi agar kau cepat kemabali..hiks..aku dan jeno selalu ada bersamamu disini" yuta menujuk dada taeyong "ingatlah sayang bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

TBC

Anyeonghaseo aku penulis baru di ffn mohon bimbingannya ya

Aku suka couple taeyu semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya..


	2. Chapter 2

So Sorry

Cast :

Nakamoto Yuta

Lee Taeyong

Lee Jeno

Other Cast :

Ten Chittapon

Johnny Seo

Huang Renjun

Cast akan bertambah seiring waktu

GS for UKE

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Seoul 2007

"Hiks..hiks..eomma..hiks." Mendengar suara putra kesayangannya menangis yuta langsung menghentikan kegiatan langsung menghampir jeno yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya , yuta terkejut melia mata sipit jeno menjadi sembab "ada apa sayang kenapa menangis?"tanya yuta, jeno merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin dipeluk yutapun langsung membawa jeno ke pelukan hangatnya "sstt..uljima ?katakan pada eomma jeno kenapa?" Tanya yuta lembut "hiks...tadi teman hiks teman mulai lagi eomma hiks" yuta menghela nafas ia tau maksud dari 'mulai lagi' itu "sudah jeno jangan menangis eommakan sudah katakan pada jeno jika appa jeno itu sedang berada ditempat yang jauh...appa jeno sedang mecari uang untuk jeno dan eomma" jelas yuta "ta..hiks pi appa perginya lama..hiks mereka..hiks bilang kalau jeno tidak punya appa hiks jeno malu eomma hwaaa.," jeno mulai menangis keras lagi . Yuta menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya ia mencoba menahan tangis hampir setiap hari jeno pulang dengan keadaan menangis dengan masalah yang sama yaitu tentang keberadaan ayahnya "jeno-ya jangan menangis sayang..eomma mohon,melihat jeno mengis membuat hati eomma sakit sayang" jeno mendongak menatap ibunya yang meneteskan setetes air mata , jeno kecil semakin memeluk erat ibunya "mian eomma...hiks mian jeno..jeno janji tidak akan menangis lagi hiks eomma juga jangan menangis lagi hiks uljima.." Jeno menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata sang ibu. Yuta tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya untuk mengelus tangan kecil jeno yang mengusap air matanya "eomma juga akan berhenti menangis jika jeno juga berhenti..eomma sayang jeno" yuta membawa jeno kegendongannya lalu memeluk jeno erat.

.

.

.

Yuta tengah mengelus surai coklat jeno yang sedang tertidur, ya jeno tertidur setelah lelah menangis . Melihat jeno kecilnya menangis membuat hati yuta sakit "apa eomma harus melakukannya jeno-ya" gumam yuta pelan. Kemudian ia menggeleng "aniya,eomma tidak akan melakukannya,tapi..eomma juga tidak ingin kau bahagia sayang, jeno sudah lama ingin bertemu appakan" yuta mengingat pertemuannya dengan orang itu beberapa hari yang lalu

.

Flashback

Yuta menatap secangkir kopi penuh yang masih mengepul,yang menandakan kopi tersebut masih panas, dhadapannya seorang lelaki yang lama tidak ia temui menatap yuta dengan tatapan bersalah..

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katan putraku menunggu dirumah sendiri!" yuta mulai membuka percakapan walaupun sama sekali tidak ia tatap lelaki tersebut . "Jeno juga putraku yuta-ya..aku ayahnya" ucap lelaki itu pelan "ya..seorang ayah yang berjanji akan segera kembali namun tak kunjung kembali itulah dirimu lee taeyong" yuta mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata "maaf" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir taeyong "maaf tidak akan mengubah segalanya taeyong-ssi,andai kau tau betapa rapuhnya kami terutama jeno yang selalu menangis tiap pulang sekolah hanya karena tidak memiliki ayah..apa dengan kata maafmu itu bisa menebus kesedihan jeno huh kau jahat..sangat jahat " yuta mulai tersylut emosi sementara taeyong hanya diam ia tidak berhak bersuara karena ia yang salah disini ..ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu menhan air mata yang ia sebabkan..Apa ia masih tega untuk meminta jeno "aku tau ini salah tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku dan ten yang merawat jeno" yuta menatap taeyong tajam setelah mendengar kata kata taeyong barusan "apa katamu? Kau ingin meminta putraku..ya aku sudah membiarkan suami yang ku cintai pergi bersama wanita sial itu lalu kenapa sekarang wanita itu meminta jeno..apa lagi setelah ini huh.." teriak yuta marah "yuta kumohon ten tidak bisa hamil..kandung-" "cukup..itu masalah kalian , kenapa kalian melibatkan putraku..cukup suamiku yang ia ambil hiks" akhirnya isakan itu terdengar dan itu membuat hati taeyong sakit. "Aku membesarkan jeno sendiri lalu kau ingin memintanya huh maaf aku tidak bisa" .., "yuta dengan jeno ikut bersama kami jeno akan mempuanyai orang tua yang lengkap.." "jeno akan punya orang tua yang lengkap jika ayahnya tetap bersama kami hiks"potong yuta cepat "jadi kumohon jangan pernah berharap kau akan membawa jeno dariku

Flashback end

.

.

.

Yuta menatap jeno yang tersenyum bahagia, hari ini yuta mengajak jeno untuk piknik berdua di taman "eomma apa jeno boeh main layang-layang?" yuta tersenyum lalu mengangguk "tapi ingat sayang jangan terlalu jauh "..."ne captain" yuta tersenyum bahagia melihat jeno yang tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi anak yang aktif , perlahan senyum itu untur 'apa aku benar-benar harus menyerahkan jeno pada ayahnya?' batin yuta "maafkan eomma sayang,ini demi kebahagiaan jeno sendiri"

TBC

aku nggak tau ada yang nungguin ff ini atau ngga tapi buat yg nungguin maaf ya updatenya lama

감사함니다 Readernim..


End file.
